


观火

by wookie_1121



Category: Figure Skating RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookie_1121/pseuds/wookie_1121
Summary: 爱是钻木取火。





	观火

**Author's Note:**

> 《如履》的番外
> 
> 金杨视角，不是江天，谢谢大家。
> 
> 推荐配合正文食用。

大巴颠簸了很久。

金杨迷迷糊糊间，肩膀上陡然一重。他睁开眼，正看见金博洋揉着眼睛把脑袋从他的肩膀上抬起来，跟他说对不起，声音轻而低，脸色很差。

困了就睡一会儿吧。他叹口气。估计刚下北三环。

没事儿，我还行。金博洋明明困得眼皮都在打架，还是强行睁大双眼，朝他扯起一个笑。江哥我真没事。

行，那你靠着我歇一会儿。金杨把他的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，手臂的力道不容反驳。到家的路还长，还有你受的，现在先靠一会儿。

住了多少年，他们已经习惯把“宿舍”叫“家”。

金博洋挣扎未果，就放弃了。他含含糊糊地念叨着就靠一下，让金杨等会儿一定记得把他叫起来，声音还没散去，眼睛就不由自主地合上了。

他的睫毛很长，融在眼下的一圈青黑色里，看不分明。

他太累了。

 

北京冬奥会，花滑比赛刚结束的那几天，金博洋总是一个人呆着，吃饭、上冰、闲逛，总是一个人，兜里揣着那块银牌，谁也不知道他在想什么。

一起来的小队员少不更事，嘻嘻哈哈地开他的玩笑：“博洋哥可宝贝他那块银牌了，隔三差五就得拿出来摸摸。”

金博洋有时候听见了，也不反驳，就仰起脸露出个很温和的笑，再低头摩挲两下奖牌，很小心地揣回兜里。

金杨看了几回，渐渐地就皱起眉，暗地里叫小队员别总这么闹。

金博洋不开心，那个笑容从来只浮在脸上，眼睛里是空的。

他根本就不是在笑。

 

等回了自己的宿舍，金博洋又跟没事人似的，把厚重的羽绒服随便一甩，抱着手机该玩玩、该笑笑，小虎牙招摇地亮着，没过一会儿又开始喊饿，烧了开水偷偷摸摸吃泡面，一边讨好金杨、求他对教练保密。

求个屁，哪次不帮你保密。金杨又好气又好笑，老妈子似的跟在后面给他收拾东西。他拎起羽绒服一抖，那块银牌从衣兜里滑出来，掉在地上“当啷”一声。

金博洋蹲在茶几边上，毫无形象地嗦泡面，恍若未闻。

“哎。”金杨有意逗他，就捡了奖牌在手里上下抛着玩，“这谁掉的钱啊，好大一块银饼子，没人要我就拿走了。”

金博洋正吸溜一口面，眼睛垂着，睫毛都没颤一下，好像泡面才是个多么值钱的宝贝，含含糊糊地回了一句。

“那你拿去卖了吧，我不要了。”

金杨愣了一愣。

后来他总记得金博洋的那个样子，说话声音都是淡的，像泡面上飘着的白汽，轻轻一吹就散了。他始终弄不明白金博洋是不是在开玩笑，他看起来真的不想要那块银牌似的，一个眼神都欠奉，可那些天把它揣在兜里、握在手里、放在指尖上来回摩挲的那个金博洋也不是假的。

金杨心里忽然有点不是滋味，闷闷地抽了条毛巾，把奖牌替他塞回兜里：“我去洗个澡。”

金博洋无比专心地盯着手机，没搭腔。

 

闭幕式那天，鸟巢里搭了巨大的舞台，为着创造历史的花样滑冰项目，还特地浇了一块冰场。台上灯火辉煌，节目一个接一个地演，烟花一片接一片地放，光影斑驳，五色迷离，生怕谁看不见五千年至今盛世太平的热闹。在这种场合，运动员只需要走个过场，反而成了配角。各国队伍挤在后台候场，嘻嘻哈哈闹成一片，个个心大得能包天，反正这也不是他们的舞台。工作人员、节目群演来来去去、步履匆匆，他们岿然不动、定力十足。

花滑选手都聚在后台一角，听现场导演最后捋一次流程。他们只管上冰、做规定动作、巡场，最后再来个集体谢幕，既不用演也不用唱，台本上本来就没什么好写，导演实在没什么可叮嘱的，只好招呼他们先去把考斯滕换上。

闭幕式节目多，演员更多，更衣室根本不够用。柳鑫宇脑子活，一早趁着跑卫生间的间隙就把自己的考斯滕穿在了运动服里面，这会儿杵在更衣室门口，成了个公共衣架。他两只胳膊上挂着六七件羽绒服，腋窝底下还夹着两套运动服，脑袋上摞着两顶帽子，腰上还见缝插针地系了条某位女选手的围巾，放出去绝对是“冬季滑稽服装”项目稳夺冠军的实力，把相熟的冰舞选手笑倒一片、纷纷求合影——不求也没事，反正他只剩一张嘴两条腿还能动，拔腿就跑当然是不好意思的，于是根本没法拒绝。

柳鑫宇窘得不行，又不敢动，顶着一身鸡零狗碎比举王诗玥还小心翼翼，实在耐不住了就冲更衣室里喊，让金杨赶紧出来帮他拿东西，别像生孩子似的磨磨蹭蹭。金杨听着外面一浪接一浪的哄笑，不用看也知道柳鑫宇大概是个什么情况，三下五除二套好衣服，憋着笑出去凑热闹。

谁知道一开门，远远的就看见几个面熟的男选手从对面走出来。羽生结弦没和本国队员呆在一块，反而跟着他那个韩国小师弟和几个欧美选手一起去换了衣服。车俊焕年纪还是小，有点羞赧，只缀在他们后边，于是羽生结弦的一副东方面孔在欧美人中间就更显眼。他是冬奥会的三朝元老了，肌骨成熟，清隽挺拔，身板虽然被高大的白人衬得清瘦，可举止间轩昂自若，霞明玉映，气度丝毫不弱。

这样的人，走到哪里都引人注目。

忽然，金杨看见羽生结弦停下了。他跟同行的几个选手笑着说了句什么，转身就往另一边走——金博洋刚换完考斯滕出来，正站在那儿穿运动服和羽绒外套。

自家主场，中国花滑队双人摘金男单夺银，算是创了历史，相当有面子。闭幕式组委会特意找人把金博洋拉去做造型，早上还专门提醒他弄点发胶把头发收拾利索，硬生生给青年逼出了一股紧张感。

金杨从人群中挤过去，老老实实帮柳鑫宇扛了一半衣服，一边笑嘻嘻地扯皮，一边用余光瞄着他俩。

羽生结弦名声太响，他向金博洋走去，沿路遇到的选手纷纷对他道一声恭喜。他与金博洋还隔着五米远，青年就已经注意到他，安安静静地站在那儿等他来。

金杨眯着眼睛看，就见羽生结弦笑得眼睛弯成线，伸手拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，还指了指他的手腕，嘴巴一张一合，不知道说了什么。

金博洋也跟着笑，很乖很老实的模样，顺着羽生手指的位置把袖子撸起来，露出一截白白净净的腕子给他瞧。

羽生结弦露出个有点意外的表情，立刻又笑了起来——他在冰场下真是爱笑，平白显出一股天真气，让人很难不喜欢他。他又说了什么，顺手帮金博洋抚了抚衣角。这动作可能有点亲密过头，因为金杨看见金博洋明显一愣，赶紧跟着低头去摸衣襟，紧接着就被羽生伸出一根手指戳了戳“抹了一斤发胶”的头发。

金博洋赶紧伸手护着自己的发型，一边无奈地笑着对羽生说了几句，然后两个人忽然笑成了一团。那气氛和谐极了，和谐到金杨居然产生了一点荒谬的疑惑。

原本就是见了熟人来搭句话，羽生结弦聊了两句要走，金博洋就笑着对他挥挥手，小虎牙招摇地亮出来，无忧无虑的，可人才刚一转身，他就敛了笑。

金杨心里一惊，连柳鑫宇跟他说话都没顾得上听。

羽生结弦转身走开的时候，队服帽子从金博洋面前晃过。今年日本队好不容易想起给队服加个帽子，羽生结弦可能还不习惯，自己没意识到帽子翻了过来，还穿着它到处招摇。两个人擦肩而过的一瞬间，金博洋的手下意识地跟着眼神就往羽生结弦的后领探过去。

可就在手指堪堪触碰到柔软衣物之前，他猛地收回了手。

后台人流熙攘、处处喧闹，可谁也没注意到这一幕。金杨远远地站着，眼睁睁地看着金博洋把手指收回来，慢慢攥成了拳，再怕冷似的，揣回衣兜。

他仿佛看见了一场车祸，空难，或是别的什么能用“惨烈”来形容的事故。金博洋在碰到羽生之前，猛地捏紧了手指，那个幅度所显示出的力度让他觉得自己的手都疼了起来。

而羽生结弦从金博洋面前走远，对背后发生的事故无知无觉。

金杨猛地攥住拳头。

 

庆功宴结束，回到国家队宿舍之后，金杨和金博洋聊了一次——他喝了点酒，带着醉意靠在门板上，提出要聊聊。那时候金博洋正在收拾行李，他转过头看了金杨一眼，灯光一闪而逝，眼睛里的光亮一下子沉到了底，说好。

其实要谈什么，两个人心知肚明，言语之间无需试探。只是多年情分，两个人都不愿把话说得太直，彼此心里都有块柔软的地方，话太直戳人心，两个人都要疼。

金杨酝酿了半天，还是不知道怎么开头最合适，只好眼睛一闭硬起一颗心：“你跟羽生结弦……挺熟。”

这是个莫名其妙的陈述句，不是个问题。金博洋看他一眼，没什么反应。

金杨用脚尖碾着地面，来来回回地蹭。他有点烦躁，问题就在嘴边，一句话的事，每一个字都被他用舌尖咂过，可这句话绕来绕去，他就是说不出口。

他希望这是假的——人本能地希望有些事是假的，恨不得天长地久地友好下去，风平浪静，不说破，就什么也不发生，多好。

可是不行。金杨想。这是金博洋，刚为中国花滑男单创下历史的运动员，冬奥会的银牌得主，他的队友，他的朋友，他当弟弟对待——

谁都能岁月静好，他不能。他先属于国家，然后才属于自己。

“你很在意他。”金杨紧紧盯住金博洋，几乎绝望地看清了青年一瞬间僵硬的表情，“你也很在意那块银牌。”

金杨放低了声音，近乎轻柔地问：“是不是？天天，是不是他？”

金博洋闭上眼睛，喉结轻轻滚动了一下，慢慢地攥紧了拳头。

“我不知道，江哥。”他慢慢吐气，声带不为人知地颤抖，发出无声的悲鸣，“我真不知道，你别问我。”

他心里乱得很，从下了冰场、从比赛结果尘埃落定就开始跟自己较劲，说服自己，又自己驳斥回去，不过半个月，那些矛盾就在心里长成了一片牵肠挂肚的乱麻。

北京周期他走得很顺，世锦赛、四大洲、大奖赛一场接一场地啃下来，有惊无险，有病无灾，一路拿牌，没下过领奖台。队友，教练，身边的人都说他只要保持这个状态，冬奥冲金基本是稳了，要他别泄劲，拿一个奥运金牌就什么都有了。

其实他们不说，金博洋自己也清楚，他站在赛场上，目标就只有冠军。

不想拿冠军，为什么来吃竞技体育这碗饭？

可是对于羽生结弦，他的逻辑是不管用的，矛盾太多又太清楚，丝丝入扣，反而把他困进蛛网，越挣扎粘得越牢。

谁都想当冠军。他想要金牌，羽生结弦也想要金牌。

他把羽生结弦当偶像，可他们又是对手；他希望羽生能留下三连冠的传奇，可他自己走到第二届奥运会，他太想赢。

羽生结弦鼓励他看好他，可是他就拦在金博洋前进的路上，一次次把他击败。

他向着羽生结弦的方向前进，甚至想把自己活成他的样子，可他又做不到。

金博洋喜欢他、敬佩他——敬佩到后来甚至莫名其妙地进化成了爱，可这爱又让金博洋痛恨他。

他对他又爱又恨，而他还知道，他不能对他又爱又恨。

金博洋陷在泥沼中心，无路可逃。

只有胜利——哪怕是一场看起来不那么势均力敌，但也足够分量的胜利，是从天上垂下的一根救命绳索。他不知道这根绳子能把他带到哪儿去，可这是唯一的逃生路。

他没抓住。

泥沼从他的脚下重新漫上来，一寸一寸，要把他吞没。

可惜金杨被什么东西冲昏了脑子——可能是酒精，也可能不是，说到底，人本身就太容易冲动。金博洋心里是真的乱成了一团麻，可落在他眼里，就变成金博洋是在瞒、在演、在拒不承认。

人与人终究是不一样的。

“到底为什么？你是不是喜欢羽生？”金杨突然低吼了一声，他几乎是在逼问了，“金博洋，你说话！”

金博洋睁开眼睛，水光一闪而逝。他露出了听到小队员开玩笑时的那种笑，没说话。

金杨摔门而去。

 

后来金杨拎着点水果零食去找金博洋。不管怎样，那天说到最后是他不对，吼了人还摔了门，他一想到这个弟弟该多难过，心就一下子软了。

“谢谢江哥。”金博洋开了门，人堵在门口，伸手要接东西，笑得可有礼貌，“下回可别这么客气啦，多见外。”

气得金杨一把把他贯到墙上，青年挺拔的脊背与墙壁像是两枚炮弹撞在一起，“咚”的一声闷响。

“你他妈到底怎么回事？”他气得发抖，“金博洋，我好心好意跑来找你赔不是，你跟我闹这套？你什么意思？”

“江哥，你冷静点，别把人都招出来。”金博洋脸色淡淡的，肩膀被捏着也不喊疼，只是抬起脚把门踢上了，“我什么也没做呀。”

金杨额角的青筋跳起来，腮边绷紧的肌肉刻出坚硬的弧度：“你什么都没做？你干什么了自己心里清楚！你跟我玩这套是想干什么？怎么，不想认我了？”

金博洋还是笑，小虎牙无辜又招摇地亮出来，晃得金杨眼底发酸。

他瞪着金博洋，捏住他肩膀的手不受控制地浮起青筋，指尖发白，几乎要掐进青年的肉里。他狠狠喘了口气，空气里的某种东西令他感到窒息。他花了半分钟的时间命令手指肌肉慢慢放松，喉结上下滚动，深深叹一口气。

“金博洋，我是真的把你当弟弟，你不知道吗？”

“我不是刚入队的那几年就把你当哥哥了吗？”金博洋的笑容忽然扩大了，露出了金杨曾经无比熟悉的、那个二十岁的金博洋经常露出的笑，“因为是哥哥，所以一定要我坦白从宽也是情理之中，不是吗？”

金杨脑子里“嗡”的一声，有那么一个极短暂又极漫长的瞬间里，他感觉不到自己的呼吸。

那一刻他清楚地意识到，金博洋不是在闹脾气，他的的确确对他失望了。

被他当成亲哥哥的人，知道他苦，知道他疼，知道他心如乱麻，却还是插上一脚，不依不饶又不自知地戳着他的伤口，逼问一个他自己也没底的答案。

而金杨直到来敲门的时候，还没有意识到。

他们又一次不欢而散。

 

 

后来金博洋执意休赛，东徙西迁，成了不系之舟，而他留在北京，运动生涯渐渐走到末期，奋力挣扎。

有一段时间，悄无声息地，他们俩的联系断了。

直到某天金杨突然收到他的微信。那个发起过无数次对话的头像，后来逐渐被淹没在一堆对话框下面，安静地沉在那里，如果不把屏幕滑到底，金杨根本找不到它。它毫不起眼，像它的主人，倔强，而且毫不妥协。

那个对话框倏地跳回最顶端，像一个奇迹似的，金杨一眼望见，只觉得恍如隔世。

金博洋旁的都没说，只短短一句话，说他走路摔倒把脚踝磕了。

那时候北京早已过了上灯时分。金杨做完体能训练满身是汗，一回宿舍就扎进浴室，洗完出来时屋里黑漆漆的，窗帘也没拉。他看完微信一抬头，外面的万家灯火撞进眼里，时间好像静止了。

等他再回过神的时候，电话已经接通了。

金博洋在遥远的电波那端“喂”了一声，等了一会儿，听不见回应，就又唤，“江哥？”

青年声音清亮，语气有些迟疑，叫“哥”时尾音带一点儿化，轻轻的，很柔和。时光悄然流过，几番淘洗，他们都变了模样，可金博洋这一声“江哥”和二十岁刚出头时相比，就像是被刻在了石头上，抹去青苔，依然如旧。

那些渺远的、以冰场为中心的年轻记忆随着这一声久违的呼唤，猝不及防地从脑海深处喷薄而出，哽在他喉咙口，和着他积攒在胸臆之间的千言万语，噎得他说不出话，逼得他几乎以为自己要落下泪来。

电话那头好像感应到了他的难以自持，沉默了，只有稳定的呼吸声轻轻传过来。

一呼，一吸，慢慢地合上了他的心跳。

你怎么那么蠢啊，走路还能摔。金杨咳了一声，压着嗓子装凶，堪堪把那一点颤音兜住了。怎么没给你摔成个骨折，那才好看了。

金博洋忽然笑了，电波翻山越海飞了那么久，估计也累了，笑声传过来就有点失真，掺着“沙沙”的杂音，显得声音发哑，乍一听像哭过。

没事儿，哥。他说。脚没事，我心里有数，疼完了就好了。

我就是摔疼了，石头地，磕一下特别疼，我就想跟谁说一说。

结果一翻列表，又觉得跟谁说都怕不合适，怕他们担心，着急叫我回去，就……

金杨听懂了。

那合着我就不担心是不是？他恶声恶气地发脾气，带着股莫名其妙的委屈。你是不是还记仇呢？你怎么那么小心眼，零食和水果你不是都吃了吗？

金博洋就笑了，说谁记仇了？我早都忘了，你怎么还记着这茬，婆婆妈妈啰哩啰嗦的，活该给人当老妈子。

金杨差点骂出声。我还给谁当老妈子了？这么长时间，不就只给你当了保姆，见天的跟前跟后上赶着给你收拾。小兔崽子说这瞎话到底长不长心的？

 

再后来，两个人的联系就恢复了，倒也不频繁，只是偶尔发个微信，不怎么通电话。

金博洋有时候给他寄各种特产回来，不过国际邮包走得很慢，往往等他收到了，金博洋也早就到下一个地方去了。

还有的时候，金博洋给他邮一包化妆品，托他给隋文静送去。

金杨这时候肯定是要发微信、或者干脆打电话去怼他的——熊孩子送礼就送礼，居然搞货到付款，国际邮包的邮费你居然货到付款！

我上次不是给你邮特产了吗？金博洋这时候就知道装乖。江哥，零食你不是都吃了吗？那可不便宜啊。

金杨就装模作样地哼一声，勉强同意了。

他其实知道，金博洋对隋文静有感激。

北京冬奥之后，韩聪也算到了年龄，隋文静这些年一伤再伤，负担太重，两个人虽然还没明说，但退役这个事必然是要提上日程了。心里有了数，头上悬着的那把刀看清楚了，人反而不焦虑了，甚至还松了口气。

既然走到这儿了，那就能走一步是一步吧，尽了全力，别遗憾，就算圆满了。

所以没等金博洋去安慰他老铁，他老铁就先来安慰他了。

金杨没跟她们俩说过，但自己暗地里腹诽了好久：哭也是要关好门的。

那天他买零食水果回来，本来打算直接给金博洋送去。可走到门口，却看见门敞着一条缝，里面窸窸窣窣的有声音。一种奇怪的预感突然袭击了他，让他没敲门也没出声，安安静静地偷着看了一眼。

隋文静坐在金博洋的床上，金博洋蹲在她面前，把脸埋在她膝盖上哭了。

脊背弓着，背影就显得极疲惫。

他死压着声音，把脸深深地藏起来，一声一声把啜泣吞下去，酿成眼泪流出来，自始至终没有哭出声。隋文静拍着他的背，跟着他流泪，揽着他的头，一遍一遍跟他说：“不是你的错，求而不得不是错，想不明白不是错，天天，你别逼自己。”

那一刻，金杨真是后悔。

这次文静姐去不去米兰？

金杨又哼一声，去，能不去吗，能比一场是一场了。

你瞎说什么呢！青年呸了一句，没再接着怼，金杨一听就知道他犹豫呢。

想了就过来看看。他淡淡地接腔。再说总邮化妆品算怎么回事，你挑的那口红颜色你姐又不喜欢。

于是就真的在米兰见了一面，瞒着教练，就他们四个人。

韩聪没说什么，三十岁的男人了，关心不挂在嘴上，就拍了拍他的肩膀，让他照顾好自己。金杨也没说什么——又不是没微信，金博洋想说的就说了，不想说的，当面更不会说。

隋文静见了他，眼圈直接就红了，哽咽着不太说得出话。半晌，一巴掌拍在人胳膊上：“你买的什么色号，跟我一点儿都不合适，浪费多少钱你知不知道。”

金博洋看起来瘦了点，但肌肉还是结实，精神挺好，脸色也好看多了。他就站在那儿，摊着两只手冲着他们笑，一副“我就在这儿，我过得挺好”的小表情，眉宇间舒展开了，想来身上的包袱也不会再背多久。

那次见面很短暂。一方面，隋文静和韩聪刚比完赛，理所当然要回去和教练聊聊，另一方面，金博洋说他答应了一个朋友，得去约好的地点见面。

约的是谁，他们心照不宣。

可看着金博洋那副隐隐期待又不自知的模样，眼角眉梢都挂着笑，金杨忽然觉得，这样也没什么不好。

 

十一月末的时候，金博洋无声无息地回来了，拎着箱子上楼，还住原来那屋。

金杨傍晚下训回来，看见金博洋那屋点了盏昏黄的小台灯，再一转头，一张笑眯眯的脸，小虎牙招摇着，惊喜直接搞成了惊吓。

“你这就，回来了？”一直到他俩坐在饭店里吃上了，金杨还没太缓过劲。

嗯。金博洋吃得可香，嘴里塞满了，嚼得吧唧吧唧的。

“真报了世锦赛啊？”金杨嘴上问得小心翼翼，手底下倒是毫不含糊地跟他抢烤肉。

“报了。”金博洋吃得快，大度地把剩下的肉让给金杨，筷子一转开始吃蔬菜沙拉。

真没问题吗……金杨暗自琢磨，心里没底。这快一年没上冰了吧……

他那表情忧国忧民苦大仇深的，金博洋一眼扫过去就看明白了。他也不解释，把剩了一半的沙拉往他哥眼前一推，抹了抹嘴：三天之后就恢复训练了，你等着看。

可惜金杨没看见——大奖赛还有最后一站，他得去比赛。

等他从法国回来，金博洋就没影了。教练组怕他把技术全丢下了，忧心忡忡的，专门排了个班，把他拎到别的冰场去搞针对性训练，整天神出鬼没。金杨气得胡子都长出来了，没辙，只能干等着。

他等得望穿秋水，搁在搞笑综艺里，眼里妥妥要被加上小火苗。可金博洋第一回当着他的面表演了一套节目时，他惊得眼泪都要流下来。

水里来火里去，难为这双眼睛了。

 

世锦赛男单决赛那天，金杨一个人跑去看金博洋的自由滑。他躲在观众席的一角，在成千上万个同样潸然泪下的观众中间，悄悄地抹脸。

观众退场时，他跑到后台。金博洋坐在椅子上让队医检查脚踝，羽生结弦皱着眉头站在他身边，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着队医的手。

金杨冲得急，像个二十三四的毛头小子似的，冒冒失失地闯进来。金博洋一抬头看见他，立刻就笑了，冲他猛招手，小虎牙招摇地亮出来，带着二十岁小年轻的得意洋洋：“我就知道江哥肯定来看。”

羽生结弦就跟着笑了。

队医检查了一番，说没什么大事，不过具体情况还是要去医院做一次系统检查。羽生结弦答应一声，礼貌地跟着把人送出去。

屋里就剩他们两个，金博洋穿好鞋站起来，展开双臂，跟他拥抱。

我就说让你等着看吧？他轻声说。

金杨的眼泪几乎要流下来。嗯。他哽了一下，金博洋立刻拍拍他的背。天总老厉害了。

金博洋就把下巴垫在他肩膀上笑，特别轻、特别平静地对他说了一句悄悄话。

他说江哥，谢谢你。

 

谢谢你这一路看着我走过来。

 

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 到此为止，《如履》全25章加一个番外我就全部搬完了。
> 
> 刚开始搬的时候我很惊讶，没想到第一章是2018年3月份写下的，到今天为止，这个文居然已经存在一年多了。
> 
> 最初我打算过把这文从头到尾连删带改大修一次，后来转念一想，如果这样做，我就没有办法纪念写这篇文章时的自己了。诚然这篇文章情节慢得有些拖沓，遣词造句、情感表达上也多有赘余，在我看来本质上是一篇充满了文青气质乃至于矫情的故事，但直到现在回想起来，每天写文的日子都充满兴奋、激情洋溢——当然也是自我挣扎、充满矛盾的。
> 
> 那段日子实在让我充满眷恋。
> 
> 所以最终我没有大修，只是把最不满意的第14章略作修改，让前后文的衔接顺畅一些，另外删减掉过多的比喻和拗口字句，大概会有一点点向好的效果吧。
> 
> 最后谢谢从lofter到AO3大家的厚爱，使我能得到大家的关注，甚至还收到了长评，相遇不易，我实在非常、非常开心。


End file.
